


Home Is Where The Bed Is....

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dirty Talk, Dominant Alec, Fucking, Kinda, Kissing, Love, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, True Love, alpha alec kinda, omega magnus kinda, submissive magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Alec and Magnus fuck.... that is it... Enjoy :3





	Home Is Where The Bed Is....

**Author's Note:**

> More bottom!Magnus fics please!!!!!!!!

Alec Lightwood couldn't wait to get home. His boyfriend was waiting for him. Magnus teasingly texted Alec telling him that he had a present for him, and that he should hurry up.

When he got home, he walked into the bedroom and saw Magnus kneeling on the bed,  
wearing nothing but a pair of light blue, semi-transparent lace panties. He looked so cute and sexy that Alec wanted to take him right there and then.  
“Welcome home, Alexander.” He purred.   
Alec rushed over to the bed, putting his arms around Magnus’ waist, pulling him closer so they could kiss.  
Alec’s large hands slid down the warlock’s smooth body and over his panty covered ass, "I love your new panties," he said as he caressed the cute bottom, “Did you get them just for me?”   
“Yes.” Magnus panted as Alec’s hands kneed into the globes of his ass.   
Alec suddenly pulled away to stand at the foot of the bed. Magnus whined at the loss of contact making the shadowhunter chuckle.   
“Turn around.” Alec orders, “Show me that pretty ass of yours.”   
Magnus giggles innocently before laying down in the middle of the bed. He unhurriedly turns his body, so Alec had a full view of his boyfriend’s panties. Then Magnus lifted his ass into the air, so his knees are keeping him up. His chest on the covers, his face in the bed.   
The shadowhunter- who is still fully dressed- growls, “So fucking beautiful.”   
Within moments, Magnus heard the unbuckling of a belt and then the unbuttoning of a fly.   
“I want you, Alexander.” He moans, his hands reaching back to spread his cheeks. A warm pink hole is partly covered by a string of lace. His black nail polished nails digging into the chubby flesh in doing so.   
Alec’s mouth waters and he rips his shirt off. His rune embraced chest now exposed.   
Magnus remained in position, wiggling his ass as he knew how much this enticed Alec.  
“Fucking gorgeous.” The shadowhunter sneers as he takes off his pants and sighed a long sigh.  
Magnus knew that sigh.  
Every time Alec touched his own cock and started to slide his fingers over its shaft, the warlock heard that same sigh. Alec was jacking his cock as he was fantasizing about Magnus’  
waiting body.   
Biting his lower lip, Magnus slowly began to move his ass from side to side, with his ass still high in the air. Magnus had already lubed up so when Alec saw his hole glistering by the candle light, he knew the warlock was ready. He panties soaked with the lubricant and precum.  
The warlock pulls his ass further apart opening his hole even more.   
“God, Mags, you’re so desperate for my cock.” The shadowhunter said, laughing slightly.   
“Yes, Alexander,” Magnus breathes, “Want it so bad.”   
Then Alec said one simple but bone tingling word right in Magnus’ ear, “Beg.”   
“Please, Sir,” The warlock shivers as if a bitch in heat, “I need your big cock inside me. I need you to fuck me over and over. I need it, Alexander. Please.”   
Without saying a word, Alec moved to the bed and slid his knees over the blanket until he was right behind his boyfriend. He gently rubbed one of his gigantic hands across the crack getting lube all over his fingers. His free hand moving the panties to the side for access. Magnus soon heard even more stroking now knowing that Alec was using the lube from his ass to stroke himself.   
“Fuck.” He moaned.   
Magnus loved hearing his man moan as he slid his hand back and forth over his shaft. Then Magnus felt two of his lover’s fingers at his entrance. He slid them inside and Magnus continued to sway his ass from side to side as to slide the shadowhunter’s fingers in deeper and deeper.  
“I want more.” Magnus moaned, “I want you.”   
“What do you want, Mags? What does my baby want?”   
“I want you dick inside of me, Sir.” He whimpers, grinding against the fingers.   
Alec smirks, “How badly do you want it?”   
“S-So Ah!” He was cut off by the tips of Alec’s fingers brushing over his prostate. He moans loudly, shivering in need, “S-So badly, Sir. I need it so badly.”   
Alec withdrew his probing fingers and stroked himself a few more times. His groans became even deeper, so Magnus moved his ass back until it touched the shaft of Alec’s cock. The shadowhunter took his hands off of his cock and Magnus, while grinning to himself, used that moment to slide his ass up and down to pump Alec’s throbbing cock between his cheeks. Magnus loved how his shadowhunter’s shaft slid over his entrance, tantalizing him and bringing him to new heights of raw passion.   
Magnus reached around and held Alec’s cock in his hand and lowered it until its head was at the entrance of his hole.   
“Come on, Sir,” Magnus purred, “Fuck me.”   
Alec replaced Magnus’ hand with his own, but he continued to rub his slick cock against the asshole, “You want it, huh?”   
“Yes, Sir.” Magnus replied and then felt Alec’s cock starting to enter him.  
That moment when he feels the head of Alec's cock begin to slide inside him is a moment he cherishes more than any other time. That instant when his ass gives way, allowing his big strong man to be completely inside him. That feeling is so pure, so perfect. Feeling his cock start to slide deeper and deeper gives Magnus delights only the love of his life can give.   
“Fuuuck yes!”   
“God, Mags. So, t-tight.”   
Alec loves to start by fucking his boyfriend slow. With each in or outward movement of his cock in Magnus’ ass, the warlock feels as if his entire being is possessed. He feels taken, yet so much has been given.   
Alec's thrusts, the punched-out sounds Magnus gives with every hard force, and their lustful spirits all unite to explode in a crescendo of magical sexual fireworks.   
“YES, ALEXANDER! YES!” The warlock screams out. “I love it!”   
“Mine!” Alec growls, biting hard into the warlock’s neck to make his mark.   
Magnus whimpers and his entire body shakes with desire, “Yes Alexander, yours. Yours. YOURS. ALL YOURS.”   
Their bodies rock in a blend of perfect harmony and absolute sexual tension. Magnus moves his ass back to take Alec's every thrust. His balls slap against the ass giving Magnus such a wonderful feeling. Each slap drives Magnus to new heights of lust.   
“A-A-Alexander!”   
“God, baby, look at you.” Alec’s voice is husky and low making Magnus squirm under the voice. “You’re beautiful in your panties while getting fucked. Your moans and screams of pleasure are so addictive. I want you to scream for me. Scream so loud that everyone knows who your ass belongs to.”   
“FUCK!” Magnus’ legs shook and nearly made him collapse but Alec’s harsh grip on his hips didn’t allow him to do anything but take it.   
Alec’s cock thrusting wildly in and out and the entire inside of the warlock’s ass is on fire with burning ache. On every outward move of the shadowhunter’s cock Magnus clenches as hard as he can wanting Alec’s seed so much.  
“So fucking tight, baby.” Alec grunts, shoving his cock as hard as he can into the soft warm ass. He holds himself deep within Magnus and cries out with the most exquisite passionate grunt Magnus have ever heard from a man.   
“I’m gonna cum!” Alec growls like an animal.   
“INSIDE ME! CUM INSIDE ME!”   
Magnus’ walls instinctively clench down harder and harder on Alec's shaft trying to squeeze every drop of his semen out and into his ass.   
As they remain mated together, totally motionless, Magnus feels Alec's cock begin its orgasmic journey. His motionless cock grows even larger and then starts to pulsate and throb spewing out rope after rope of his hot cum deep inside. Magnus can feel each pulse of Alec’s cock followed by a flood of his semen filling him up. As his shadowhunter’s holy seed is deep within him, Magnus cums in his panties. Few droplets falling onto the mattress below. A loud scream of Alec’s full name on his lips when the last drop fell.   
After Alec’s last spasm and he has given the last of his seed, he collapses on top of Magnus. The warlock pants beneath him and he feels so fulfilled and complete. Alec's cock deep within him, floating in a sea of his semen. Nothing could be more beautiful than this moment. Nothing could be more exhilarating and yet be so peaceful.  
“I love you, Magnus.” Alec whispers.   
Magnus giggles, turning his head to kiss Alec sweetly, “I love you too, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment prompts, opinions and suggestions below! T
> 
> Thank you 
> 
> :


End file.
